The Way of Change
by S.D. Blum
Summary: The war is over and the wizarding world must learn to adapt and change. Completely AU after OotP.


After the War

_**After the War**_

_This is very AU... obviously. I originally wrote this three years ago and haven't really looked at it since because I got a new computer sometime after posting it and lost the file with the original chapters I had written o go after this. I have only just reworked this chapter and I will begin to re-piece the next one with in the next days but I thought I should fix this first._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, place or creature in those books. All credit for those creations goes to J.K. Rowling's._

Chapter 1- Re-finding Love

The Boy who Lived wandered Diagon Alley searching trough the bodies hoping beyond hope not to find who he was searching for. He had already found Ron lying unconscious across from a dead death eater. Harry had sent Ron to St. Mungos and continued to search for his other best friend.

He heard a whimper from behind him and turned to see Hermione on the floor slowly moving. He ran to her side. "Oh, Mione are you ok?" How did he not notice her before? She had been somewhat under the body of a death eater. Who seemed dead and that must have been her doing.

Hermione winced as she pushed herself up off the ground and nodded her head. She opened her eyes to look the boy with the emerald eyes that she had grown so accustomed to in they're seven years of friendship and almost cried. 'He's alive, oh thank god' she thought. "Harry!" She said smiling.

Harry, noticing her wobbling on her feet grabbed her arms and held her up. "Mi, I have to get you to St. Mungo's." He looked one more time around him… for anyone who was moving.

"Wait, where's Ron?" Hermione said, holding onto Harry's arms.

"I sent him ahead to the hospital not 2 minutes ago. Now hold on." He said, grabbing her waist.

"Wait, What about Ginny?" Hermione said, her eyes scanning everywhere for her best friend.

"I don't know." 'But I'll find her' he thought. "First I have to get you to the hospital, and then I will find her." Harry said dissapparating into the waiting room of the now crowded magical hospital. He walked Hermione to the desk and looked at the witch behind it. "She was badly hurt in the fight."

"Sit down, Mr. Potter someone will be with you in a moment." The witch said.

Harry didn't need to ask how she knew who he was…. Everyone in the wizarding world knew who he was. 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. 'The Chosen One'. 'And now Voldemort's killer,' he thought. When a healer came over to get Hermione, She insisted upon looking at Harry. Which Harry promptly denied all he wanted to do was make sure Hermione and Ron were ok and then continue his hunt for Ginny.

**Back to Diagon Alley**

Harry Appeared with a pop and began searching with all his might for his fallen love. As he went through the fallen bodies, he bound the Death eaters and sent their bodies to Azkaban and the fallen heroes to St. Mungo's.

'Why had he let her come? She had made such a fight of it. Telling him it was her life and if she wanted to fight for it, it was her decision. Telling him that she loved him and she wanted to help him in anyway possible.' He thought.

In the end no one could not stop Ginny Weasley when she has her mind set on something.

'But I should have tried harder' He thought.

His eyes traveled over the remaining bodies and then he saw a flash of red hair. The Body was covered in some pieces of a building that look to have been demolished by a hex or something. He quickly ran to the body and pushed the rubble away to find an almost lifeless Ginny. He fell onto her bruised body, silent tears falling down his cheeks. She wasn't breathing. He brushed the hair away from her face and kissed he still warm lips.

"I'm so sorry Gin. I shouldn't have let you come I should have done everything in my power to keep you away from here. I should have tied you to a chain in the Burrow. I should have done more. Gin, I love you. I will always love you." He said sobbing into her hair.

"I love you too." Ginny said taking a shaky breathe and opening her eyes. She tried to smile but instead winced in pain.

Harry's breath quickened as he looked at Ginny. His eyes wide and he smiled. "Oh thank god." He said hugging her to him once again. "I don't think I could live without you. But now I don't have to worry." He murmured into her hair. He lifted her up in his arms being careful not to hurt her. "Hold on Gin. I have to get you to the hospital."

She put her arms around his neck and held on for dear life, burying her face into his chest. He apparated back to St. Mungo's with another pop, this time to be greeted by the same healer who had taken Hermione from him.

"I had hoped you would be back, Mr. Potter." The Healer said. "I am Healer Griffin. This must be Miss Weasley?" She said looking at Ginny in Harry's arms. "Miss Granger told me she is why you left."

Harry nodded. "Can you help her?"

"Well let's get her to a room and see what's wrong with her. How did you find her?" The healer said walking swiftly to a room down the hall.

"Under some rubble from a collapsed building, she woke up for a minute before we came here." Harry said laying Ginny down on the empty bed the healer indicated.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Mr. Potter. As you are not family and I have to perform my examination." Healer Griffin said and Harry nodded and walked out into the hallway. After five minutes of waiting and no word he decided to go see how Hermione and Ron were fairing. He found them in a room together with Mrs. Weasley standing between their beds. When he entered she immediately embraced him in a heartfelt hug. "Oh I'm so glad you're alive." She said in a slightly choked voice.

"How are they?" He said nodding toward the two beds.

"They will be fine" She said turning to look once more at her son and his girlfriend.

"Who did we lose?" Harry asked, solemnly.

"Percy…" she said with a strangled breathe. "Professor Flitwick, Lupin and Tonks, Mr. Lovegood, The Patil Twins, Moody and Kingsley. That's all I know for now." She said hanging her head. She seemed to be numb. "My family has all been wounded and I still know nothing about Ginny."

"Ginny is fine I just brought her in she's being looked at right now. Why don't we go see if Healer Griffin has finished her examination of her." Harry said, gently putting his hand on Mrs. Weasley's arm and walking her to the door of Ginny's room right as Healer Griffin walked out.

"Healer Griffin this is Ginny's mother, Mrs. Weasley. Is Ginny going to be alright?" Harry said furrowing his brow.

"She will be fine. She broke her leg and two ribs and she has some scrapes and bruises. The bones will take She will be as good as new in a few days." The Healer said looking happy. It would seem as though she hadn't been giving good news all that often today.

Harry and Mrs. Weasley both breathed a sigh of relief. "You may go in to see her." The healer said walking down the hall towards other patients.

Harry and Mrs. Weasley walked into the room and over to Ginny. Harry looked at the girl he loved and had a realization. He looked over at Mrs. Weasley, looking down at her only daughter. "Mrs. Weasley? When she wakes up I want to ask her something. Something very important, but I want yours and Mr. Weasley's permission to do it." Harry said.

"What is it, Harry dear?" Mrs. Weasley said still looking down at Ginny.

"Well now that the war is over. I want to start my life. I love Ginny with all my heart and this battle made me realize it. I want to ask her to marry me." Harry said taking Ginny's hand from the bed into his hands.

Molly looked up at him, watching as he took Ginny's hand and looked lovingly at her. "She is very young." She said.

"I know and so am I. I'd wait until she's finished with school but I want to make her my wife as soon as I can. I want to wake up with her in the morning, go to sleep with her at night and more than anything, I want to make her happy."

"And you thing you can do that for her?" Molly said still looking at Harry's hand.

"I do." Harry said looking up for the first time and into Molly's eyes. "So what do you think?"

"Yeah…" Said Ginny having heard the whole conversation and opened her eyes while Harry had his back to her. She had heard the whole conversation. "Mom what do you think?"


End file.
